Little Magic
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Ia hanya butuh sedikit sihir untuk menggapainya… sedikit sihir yang bernama 'keberanian'. SasuNaru Shounen-Ai. Dedicated to SasuNaru Day 2015, prompt: Fusion. AU (Hogwarts setting). Warnings inside. Don't like don't read! If you don't mind, RnR


**Little Magic**

Naruto fanfiction by Kyou Kionkitchee

 **Dedicated to SasuNaru Day 2015**

 **Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei © Naruto, Harry Potter settings © J. K. Rowling

 **Pairing:** SasuNaru

 **Genre:** Friendship/Romance

 **Rated:** T

 **Warnings:** Short oneshot, Shounen-Ai, MxM, OOC, typo(s), berlatar di Hogwarts School dengan bermacam sihirnya. **Don't like don't read!**

 **Summary:** Ia hanya butuh sedikit sihir untuk menggapainya… sedikit sihir yang bernama 'keberanian'.

 **A/N:** Penpik ini nggak begitu banyak penjelasan dan lebih berinteraksi dengan percakapan di bagian pertama. Baru di bagian kedua ada penjelasan lebih. Mahap untuk yang menantikan kelanjutan _Lil Hands_ dan _Song for Mute Musician_ karena Kyou akan lebih lama meng- _update_ -nya.

Penpik ini Kyou dedikasikan untuk **Hari SasuNaru 2015** sekaligus permintaan maaf bagi siapapun yang meripiu penpik Kyou yang _Koko ni Iru_. Memang ripiunya pernah mencapai 70an tetapi karena banyak hal, Kyou menghapus banyak _anonymous_ ripiu yang tertera di sana. Maaf untuk _anonymous reviewer_ yang merasa ripiunya terhapus, Kyou bukannya sengaja menghapus karena tidak suka melainkan karena satu _flame_ yang menganggap Kyou meripiu penpik Kyou sendiri (yang sepertinya terlihat dari banyaknya ripiu anon yang begitu mirip satu sama lain). Kyou tidak melarang ripiu anon karena memang masih banyak _reader_ yang memilih untuk tidak memiliki akun. Akan tetapi tolong hargai _reviewer_ lain yang memang anon namun tanpa bermaksud mengadu domba atau menjatuhkan seorang author. Kyou tidak ingin menuduh, hanya ingin menjelaskan bahwa ripiu macam apapun akan Kyou terima **kecuali** flame. Penpik Kionkitchee adalah karya sastra milik Kyou dan Chee-sensei, dan kami menyayangi karya kami meskipun ada yang tidak sependapat. Maksudnya, apa jadinya seorang author kalau ia tidak menyayangi penpiknya sendiri? Kami sudah senang dengan adanya _reader_ yang mau membaca penpik kami meskipun _reader_ tersebut adalah _silent reader_ yang tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Dan adanya _flame_ yang menganggap kami mengemis ripiu hingga meripiu penpik sendiri sampai 70an sungguh membuat kami tak habis pikir. Apakah itu karena Kyou pribadi membuat ending Naruto yang berbeda dari manganya? Apakah itu karena Kyou membuat cerita _twist_ yang tidak sesuai dengan manganya? Hei, fanfiction ada dengan motto **Unleash Your Imagination**. Karena ketidakpuasan Kyou terhadap ending Naruto-lah yang mendorong Kyou untuk berimajinasi dan membuat ending sendiri. Jika ada yang tidak suka, silakan membuat ending versi masing-masing. Kyou tidak meminta ripiu yang banyak. Mengetahui masih ada yang menunggu dan membaca penpik Kionkitchee aja Kyou sudah bersyukur. Dan kami akan lebih bersyukur jika ada _feedback_ yang membangun dari semua yang membaca. Kontradiksi? Atau sama saja? Yang jelas, Kyou mohon maaf bagi _reviewer_ anon yang merasa ripiunya terhapus oleh Kyou, namun tidak mengurangi rasa syukur Kyou terhadap kalian yang masih singgah di gubuk Kionkitchee ini.

Penpik ini berlatar di Hogwarts, mungkin sekitar seratus tahun setelah petualangan Harry Potter selesai—nggak akan Kyou munculkan tokoh-tokoh dari Harry Potter sih. Naruto di sini OOC—sekali lagi, **OOC** karena kebutuhan penpik ini. _Eeto_ , enjoy? ^^

 **Prompt:** Fusion

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _Ia berlari._

"Ke mana anak itu?!"

 _Ia berlari dengan kencang._

"Berani sekali bolos pelajaranku!"

 _Sedemikian cepatnya ia berlari tanpa mengindahkan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya._

"Pasti kuhukum… PASTI KUHUKUM!"

 _Jubahnya, seragamnya dasi bergaris merahnya, rambut pirangnya… semua basah karena kegiatan yang masih belum berhenti dilakukannya._

"Detensi dengan Prof. Morino selama seminggu pasti akan membuatnya jera!"

 _Namun, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi ceria yang seolah tengah menanti hadiah yang selama ini diidamkannya._

"Ditambah dengan membersihkan kamar mandi _prefect_ , dan membantu Prof. Juugo di pondoknya selama dua minggu!"

 _Cengirannya yang lebar semakin bertambah lebar ketika mata sebiru langitnya mendapati apa yang ia cari, dan barulah ia berangsur-angsur menghentikan langkahnya._

"ITU HUKUMANMU—"

 _Dan ia berdiri diam di balik sebuah pohon rindang yang menyembunyikan sosoknya…_

"UZUMAKI NARUTOOO!"

 _memerhatikan sosok yang sedang beristirahat di tepi Danau Hitam._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Little Magic**

 **By Kyou Kionkitchee**

 **Dedicated to SasuNaru Day 2015**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Sudah dengar? Prof. Umino memberikan detensi penuh selama tiga minggu pada Naruto karena lagi-lagi dia bolos di mata pelajarannya," ucap Ino ketika makan siang.

"Bukannya sudah biasa? Palingan Naruto bakal tetap melakukan hal yang sama," sahut Kiba yang kemudian melahap ayam gorengnya.

"Ugh! Kalau begini terus, poin asrama kita akan berkurang banyak dan kita nggak akan bisa mengalahkan asrama Slytherin!" gusar gadis berambut pirang tadi.

"Kau melupakan Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff, Ino," timpal Chouji. "Kalau Shikamaru dan Lee mendengar, mereka akan sedih," tambahnya.

Kiba mendengus. "Kau pikir Shikamaru peduli dengan poin asrama? Lee juga palingan cuma teriak-teriak tentang masa muda yang penuh persaingan sehat!" cibirnya.

Gadis Gryffindor itu memanyunkan bibirnya. "Lagipula kenapa si Bodoh itu harus membolos sih? Nggak bisa gitu sehari nggak bikin masalah?! Uuurgh!" kesalnya yang kemudian melahap puding dengan tidak etis. Kiba dan Chouji saling bertatapan.

"Aku juga nggak tahu alasan pastinya tapi seminggu yang lalu Naruto menanyakan tentang ramuan yang bisa membuatnya tenang," ucap Kiba, "tapi salah orang kalau bertanya padaku, 'kan? Aku nggak suka kelas Ramuan!"

Chouji menelan jus labunya. "Naruto juga menanyakan mantra penghilang diri tapi kalau aku yang menjawab nanti jadinya malah bahaya. Nilaiku di kelas Mantra 'kan payah…" jelasnya dengan tenang meskipun terdengar sedikit kekecewaan dari nadanya.

"Ramuan _Draught of the Living Dead_ dan mantra _Fidelius_ , 'kan? Masa' kalian nggak tahu?" heran Ino sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau ramuan yang kau sebut tadi itu malah akan membunuhnya," ucap suara lain tiba-tiba. Ternyata Shikamaru memutuskan untuk bergabung di meja Gryffindor bersama Ino, Kiba, dan Chouji.

"Kelasmu sudah selesai, Shika?" tanya Chouji yang mengambilkan beberapa macam kue untuk diserahkan ke sahabatnya itu.

Pemuda yang selalu tampak malas itu mengambil sepotong kue dan mengunyahnya dengan lambat. "Nanti dilanjutkan lagi. Tinggal tes harian saja…" jawabnya.

"OK, Jenius. Kalau bukan ramuan itu, lantas ramuan apa yang bisa membuatnya tenang?" tantang Ino yang sedikit tidak suka dikoreksi oleh pemuda peringkat satu seangkatannya itu.

Shikamaru membenamkan kepalanya di atas tumpukan kedua lengannya. "… Merepotkan."

"Shikamaru!"

Menghela napas lalu menguap lebar, pemuda jenius itu memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata lalu tidur.

Ino mendecak. "Dasar jenius tak berperikewanitaan!"

"Dia cowok," timpal Kiba, membuat Ino semakin kesal.

"Ino, kuenya enak. Daripada marah-marah, lebih baik dicoba kuenya," saran Chouji yang menyodorkan piring kue ke gadis tersebut.

"Aku ini sedang diet, tahu!" tegas Ino. Namun, tangannya tetap mengambil satu—dua—tiga potong kue lalu memakannya dengan tamak, membuat Kiba sedikit menjauhkan dirinya karena merasa seram.

"'Diet'? yakin 'diet'?" gumam pemuda bertato segitiga merah terbalik itu.

"Ngomong sesuatu, Kiba?" tanya Ino ketus yang langsung dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Kiba. "Aaahh… kenapa si Bodoh itu harus bikin masalah terus siiihhh?!" dan keluhannya kembali ke titik awal.

Kiba menyeringai. "Yah, apapun bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang sedang jatuh cinta~"

Telinga Ino berkedut dan membesar. "Jatuh cinta? Naruto?"

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ia terus memerhatikan sosok yang tengah beristirahat di tepi Danau Hitam. Tak bergeming dari tempatnya menyembunyikan diri, kedua bola safirnya menatap lekat sosok yang mengenakan seragam Slytherin itu. Ia melihat bagaimana tangan putih itu membalik lembar demi lembar buku tebal yang senantiasa terlihat bersamanya. Ia melihat bagaimana wajah tanpa ekspresi itu membaca tulisan rapat nan padat dari buku yang tak pernah disukainya itu. Ia melihat bagaimana bibir itu terkadang membuka untuk mengulang kata-kata yang tertera. Ia melihat bagaimana jemari itu mengambil tongkat sihir lalu mempraktekkan mantra yang ada di sana. Dan ia melihat betapa hasil yang tercipta dari mantra yang terucap adalah sempurna, tanpa cela sedikitpun.

Ia terpana. Ia terkagum. Ia tak bisa berhenti terpesona. Sosok yang begitu indah di matanya itu menarik perhatiannya semenjak awal Topi Seleksi memanggil namanya di tahun pertama. Memasuki tahun ketiga, ia menyadari bahwa sosok itu benar-benar telah merebut hatinya. Maka, ia berusaha mencari tahu. Ia berupaya untuk mengenal sosok itu lebih dekat. Bertanya pada teman-temannya, mencuri dengar gosip yang beredar tentang sosok itu, mengintip jadwal kelas Slytherin, bahkan hingga membuntutinya setelah mengetahui tempat sosok itu biasa beristirahat, semua telah ia lakukan. Biarlah ia dianggap penguntit. Biarlah ia harus membolos pelajarannya sendiri. Biarlah ia mendapat detensi. Selama ia bisa bersama dengan sosok itu, ia tak peduli. Selama ia bisa merasa lebih dekat dengan sosok itu, apapun akan ia lakukan. Apapun… kecuali satu.

Ia tak berani menyapanya. Ia tak berani menunjukkan diri dan menghampirinya. Bahkan, untuk sekedar berlalu lalang di dekatnya, ia tak berani. Ia selalu bersembunyi ketika sosok itu berada di dekatnya. Ia selalu berada di kursi paling belakang ketika kelas Gryffindor dan Slytherin digabung. Ia hanya diam ketika kedua asrama tengah berdebat secara sehat di kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Dan ia hanya memerhatikan dari kejauhan ketika sosok itu berduel dengan siswa lain. Ia tak berani berdekatan dengannya.

Memalukan. Dirinya yang masuk ke asrama Gryffindor tetapi tidak sanggup mengeluarkan keberanian untuk sekedar menyapa adalah memalukan. Kalau begitu, apa kualitasnya masuk ke asrama tersebut? Asrama yang terkenal dengan keberanian dan tekad itu? Hanya tekad? Apa kualitasnya hanya setengah? Jadi ia adalah _Half Gryffindor_ , begitu? Sekali lagi, memalukan. Tetapi sebenarnya ia pernah menyapa sosok itu.

Tempo itu liburan musim dingin. Ia baru selesai mengantar kepergian teman-temannya ke peron 9 ¾ _Hogwarts Express_. Ia kembali ke asrama karena ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan liburannya di sekolah. Sebelum ke kamarnya, ia mampir ke dapur untuk meminta makanan dan minuman. Saat ia hendak menaiki tangga berpindah, ia berpapasan dengan sosok itu yang sedang menuruni tangga. Entah apa yang mendasari tindakannya kemudian, ia berani menyapa sosok itu dengan suara pelan, tepat ketika sosok itu melewati sisinya. Sayangnya, sosok itu tak mendengar dan tetap berjalan menuruni tangga dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Sedikit kecewa dan merasa malu, ia pun diam dan memerhatikan sosok itu hingga lenyap di belokan. Semenjak itu, ia menjadi lebih tidak berani untuk menyapanya.

Ia menghela napas sambil menyandarkan diri pada pohon rindang di depannya. Kontak matanya terputus dari sosok yang masih berkutat dalam bacaannya dan beralih pada langit biru yang sama dengan iris matanya. Ia ingin seperti langit yang dengan berani mengumbar segala perasaannya. Ketika tenang, langit akan menunjukkan warna cerah. Ketika muram, langit akan menunjukkan warna kelabu. Ketika marah, langit akan mengeluarkan gemuruh. Ketika sedih, langit akan meneteskan air mata. Mereka yang menyaksikannya tentu memiliki banyak pendapat mengenai langit. Namun, seburuk apapun langit, tidak ada seorangpun yang membencinya sepenuh hati.

Berbeda dengannya.

Jika ia bersikap tenang, mereka akan menganggapnya aneh dan pemalas. Ketika ia bermuram durja, mereka akan menganggapnya menyedihkan dan memalukan. Ketika ia bersedih, mereka akan menganggapnya cengeng dan lemah hati. Ketika ia marah, mereka akan menganggapnya gila dan justru tidak tahu aturan. Lalu ketika ia merasa senang, mereka akan menganggap sekrup kewarasan di otaknya longgar dan lepas. Ketika ia bersemangat, mereka akan menganggapnya kelebihan gula sehingga bertingkah bagai kesetanan. Semua serba salah. Apa yang dirasakannya dengan yang dianggap orang-orang, semua serba salah. Namun, ia beruntung karena dipanggil masuk ke Sekolah Hogwarts. Sebagai _muggle-born_ , ia termasuk dari anak-anak yang memiliki bibit sihir dalam dirinya. Meskipun sedikit, kualifikasi untuk masuk ke sekolah tersebut sudah terpenuhi. Ditambah dengan sistem asrama yang tidak mengharuskan kepulangan di setiap liburan, ia merasa sangat beruntung. Karena dengan begitu ia bisa hidup dengan sedikit lebih baik. Ia bisa hidup dan berteman dengan orang-orang yang melihatnya tanpa menilik latar belakangnya yang bagai makhluk antah berantah. Ia bisa hidup dan menikmati masa sekolahnya dengan sedikit lebih aman. Ia bisa hidup dalam kehangatan yang dulu jarang dirasakannya. Dan ia bisa hidup dan memerhatikan orang yang disukainya.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum lembut ketika memikirkan sosok itu. Matanya terpejam dalam keteduhan membayangkan sosok itu. Hatinya berdetak sedikit kencang saat mengingat sosok itu. Dan ia tahu bahwa perasaannya sudah mengakar dan tumbuh, berkembang dalam dirinya.

"Hoi, keluar dari sana!"

Ia berjengit lalu membeku.

"Aku tahu kau mengawasiku dari tadi. Tunjukkan wajahmu!"

Lantas tersadar bahwa sosok itu menyadari keberadaannya. Hatinya mulai berdegup kencang, sangat kencang. Tubuhnya mulai gemetaran entah karena apa.

"Perlu kuhancurkan pohon yang menyembunyikanmu itu?"

Ya ampun! Sampai seperti itu?! "TI—tidak perlu…" ia menjawab dengan nada tinggi di awal dan bisikan di akhir. Lalu ia mendengar decakan dari sosok itu dan langkah yang semakin lama semakin dekat. Ketika tersadar bahwa sosok itu mendatanginya, ia mendapati bahwa lengannya sudah berada dalam cengkeraman sosok itu dan menariknya keluar. "Eh—"

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Oniks milik sosok itu menatap safirnya lekat, membuatnya terdiam sempurna. Wajah putih dan tampan itu pun mendekat ke wajahnya, membuat semburat merah menghiasi pipi kecokelatannya. Ah, jantungnya bagai ingin meledak saat itu juga!

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya sosok itu lagi. "Bukan hanya hari ini tetapi juga kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi—bahkan semenjak tahun pertama, kenapa kau mengawasi gerak-gerikku?"

Helaian _raven_ di sisi wajahnya dan yang mencuat di belakang kepalanya semakin menambah keindahan sosok itu. Ditambah dengan suara _baritone_ yang terdengar bagaikan pangeran, membuat kakinya lemas bagai tak bertulang. Dan tanya itu… tanya yang—eh? Apa… katanya tadi? Coba diulang?

' _Bukan hanya hari ini tetapi juga kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi—bahkan semenjak tahun pertama, kenapa kau mengawasi gerak-gerikku?'_

 _Merlin's beard!_ Jadi—eh, maksudnya—dia… dia tahu?! DIA TAHUUU?! _Bloody hell_!

Panik menguasainya. Pandangannya serasa berkunang-kunang, dan ia lebih dari berharap untuk segera pingsan dan melupakan kenyataan yang terpampang di depan mata.

' _Perasaanmu itu terlihat jelas, Naruto. Kami yang bodoh ini saja menyadarinya, mengherankan kalau orang jenius sepertinya tidak!'_

Ia teringat perkataan Kiba yang disetujui oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Ia ingat bagaimana dirinya mati-matian menyanggah dan tetap berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya. Sayangnya, tidak berhasil. Dan kini, mendengar sendiri dari sosok itu bahwa tindakannya sudah diketahui—bahkan semenjak tahun pertama… _Merlin_ , ia ingin menghilang…

"Aku bertanya padamu! Kenapa kau mengikutiku?!" Nada tanya yang terlontar semakin terdengar tidak sabaran hingga pada titik di mana jemari yang masih mencengkeram lengannya kembali menariknya mendekat… membuat dada mereka bersentuhan.

Ingin membalas. Ingin menjawab. Namun, degup jantungnya terdengar memekakkan telinga sehingga ia tak dapat menemukan suaranya sendiri. Ia butuh sesuatu. Ia membutuhkan sebuah mantra… sihir yang membuatnya bisa mengendalikan jantungnya yang semakin ramai. Ia membutuhkan sihir untuk menenangkan diri lalu menghilangkan keberadaannya dari sana. _Merlin_ , tolong—

"Hei!"

' _Mantra untuk berhadapan dengannya? Kalau bukan untuk berduel, untuk apa kau butuh mantra seperti itu?'_

Kalimat Gaara terngiang dalam pikirannya.

' _Yang kau butuhkan hanya satu hal kecil, Naruto. Satu hal kecil dari dalam dirimu sendiri. Sebuah sihir yang dimiliki semua orang, yang kadang terlupakan dan tak disadari. Sebuah sihir kecil yang memberikan dampak besar jika kau bisa memanggilnya.'_

Ya. Sihir yang dimaksud Gaara… sihir yang juga membantu Gaara dalam menjalani hidupnya. Sihir itu adalah…

"NA-NAMAKU UZUMAKI NARUTO DARI ASRAMA GRYFFINDOR! SEMENJAK TAHUN PERTAMA, AKU INGIN BERTEMAN DENGANMU!"

Keberanian.

Sedikit terkejut dengan suara keras dari penguntitnya, sosok itu mundur selangkah tanpa melepaskan genggamannya. Otak jeniusnya memproses kata-kata yang terlontar sebelum ia menghela napas panjang. "Tidak perlu sampai membuntutiku, 'kan? Kau bisa bilang langsung padaku…"

"Eh?" Naruto tertegun mendapati reaksi tersebut. Ia mengira bahwa sosok yang dikejarnya itu akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Namun, hasil yang diterima justru sebaliknya. "Kau… mau berteman denganku?" tanyanya pelan. Dirasakannyalah jemari yang menggenggam lengannya berpindah untuk menjabat jemari tangannya. "E-eh?"

"Uchiha Sasuke dari asrama Slytherin. Salam kenal," ucap sosok itu yang lalu menyarangkan kecupan singkat di pipi Naruto. "Aku juga sudah memerhatikanmu sejak tahun pertama, Bodoh."

Sebuah kenyataan yang terkuak tanpa diduga.

Dua perasaan yang seharusnya bisa tersambung lebih awal jika keberanian disadari lebih cepat.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!"

 _Merlin's beard these idiots!_

 **-.-.-END-.-.-**

 _ **Happy SasuNaru Day 2015~**_

Mahap penpiknya terkesan diburu-buru karena belakangan ini Kyou jadi pelupa. Takutnya kalo nggak cepet-cepet, malah lupa total.

Ripiu? _Concrit_? Ndak usah nge- _flame_ ya~

 **_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
